<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydream 5 by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637984">Daydream 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell'>vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you, Seven of Nine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming is better together, F/F, Some things are simply meant to be, Two souls have found each other, they are so soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn's daydreams finally turn into reality and not only hers as it should turn out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you, Seven of Nine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydream 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The final part of this mini-series. I had fun writing this. I hope you'll enjoy this last part. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as you push me on the bed, positioning on top of me. So you're in charge tonight. Can't say that I'm complaining.</p><p>In all honesty, I've dreamt of giving up command, at least off-duty for once. You're the only person I trust enough to let go and gladly allow to be in charge, hand command over to.</p><p>Within the blink of an eye, our clothes are gone, your lips and hands soon all over me. I guess I wasn't the only one fantasizing about this if your eagerness is any indication.</p><p>As our bodies glide against each other before they melt into one, it feels as if we've done this all our life, much as if we practiced it.</p><p>Our hands and lips are locked, tears running down my cheeks, cuddling into your warmth, breathing out. “This is it.”</p><p>You once more seem to have read my mind, whispering, voice void of any stoicism. “Perfection.”</p><p>I nod, an almost painfully wide smile spreading over my face. You get me, you complete me.</p><p>I whisper. “I love you, Seven of Nine.”</p><p>Your beautiful grin lets me know the feeling is mutual.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>